


WTNV Fictober Day 1: Write about your OTP on a date

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, HateShip, Hatedate, Takes place before Strex took over NVCR - Freeform, Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Lauren go to Night Vale for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 1: Write about your OTP on a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty, i'm sorry. I swear I write better than this

“You know, they say that dinner on a first date is the worst thing you can do.”  
  
“Is that so? “

 

“It might as well be a job interview”

 

“Well we will just have to make it interesting.”

 

“I guess so. Wow can you believe these menus? Look at them they are filthy. Why did we come to a restaurant in Night Vale again?”

 

“Well you-”

 

“And these dishes, who even eats pizza anymore. We have been waiting for 20 minutes to have our order taken. This place is so not productive.”

 

“Good evening, what can I get you two?”

 

“Is there anything that's not pizza?”

 

“We have water.”  
  
“Great I'll take that.”

  
“Yes, ok and what about you sir?”

 

“Is your fish pizza fresh and bloody?”

 

“If you want bloody I recommend the Blood Mushroom Pizza”

 

“Alright! That is exactly what I'll get. Thanks so much friend!”

 

“Actually Sir?”

 

“Yes ma'am?”

 

“What do you recommend?”

 

“Why, I recommend the Triple Pizza Combo. Right there on page four.”

 

“Oooh, yes this is what I want!”

 

“Alrighty, anything else I can get you?”

 

“Nope” “Nothing else”

 

“Ok, ill be back soon with your meals.”

 

“I thought you didn't like pizza.”

 

“Well It's my first day in town, I might as well /try/ the food.”

 

“You are absolutely right! Don't knock it till you try it. Very productive.”

 

“So Kev, how long do you think this town will last against us.”

 

“Kevin, and judging from how counter productive this whole town is, not long at all.”

 

“That's good to hear”

 

…

…

…

 

“It has been 10 minutes since we ordered our food. This place will be the first to go, if there arent worse places”

 

“All of Night Vale needs a bit of renovating.”

 

“Agreed. The counter productiveness of this town makes me, dare I say it, not want to smile”

 

“Lauren, that's awful”

 

“I know, just like this restaurant. Um excuse me? Sir? Yeah you! We have been here for 15 minutes and we are wondering when we are going to get out food?”

 

“Uh, It should be soon.”

 

“Soon isn't good enough!”

 

“S-sorry miss I-”

 

“No, there is no excuse for not being productive. Lets leave Kevin.”

 

“Yes, I agree fully Lauren.”

 

“This outing was absolutely dreadful. I'm feeling not so happy right now.”

 

“Would you like me to help change that?”

 

“That would be very productive.”

 


End file.
